


And we're still in love

by cobblestyles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years, a little bit of smut but not really, rated M for language i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles
Summary: It's typical that they'd miss the countdown to 2018. Love will do that to you.Or Dan and Phil spend New Years on their couch because they're grown ups.





	And we're still in love

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! it's been so long since I've written something! I'm sorry that this is so short, it's kind of a "happy new year" fic or whatever.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xx

 

Sometimes, Dan has to pinch himself.

 It’s a fucking fairytale, their story. He can’t even believe it himself. And even though the cynical part of him says this is bullshit, it does feel a little bit like fate.

 Phil will never let him off the hook if he ever admits it out loud.

 “Ready to spend 2018 with me?” Phil asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Dan rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide the fondness. He’s stupidly in love, sue him.

 “If I have to,” he replies, because he also loves riling Phil up. It doesn’t work as well now. Phil can see through him so easily.

 “You’re just saying that. I reckon you’re quite fond of me.”

 He’s smiling, and Dan reaches up to kiss him. He can’t help it. Phil sighs into it, warm and content. They’re lazily spending New Years on their couch, because they’re adults and want to avoid people. They’re also happy to be with each other, just the two of them, before their tour begins.

 “That’s what I want you to believe, Phil. This is a very elaborate plan, and it’s working perfectly.”

 Phil narrows his eyes, hitting Dan playfully on the shoulder. Almost a decade together, and they still flirt like teenagers. They’re disgusting, really. Dan puts his arms around Phil’s neck, bringing their mouths together again. They’re not in a rush, and kissing lazily is probably in Dan’s top 3 activities. Phil holds him closer, lifting his head to kiss his cheek. He’s cheesy like that. Ironic, if you ask Dan.

 “Did you know you’re still my favourite person?” Phil suddenly asks, and it’s too much for Dan to handle. He’s still not used to Phil being so loving to him. He can feel himself _blushing_ , for fuck’s sake.

 “Oh my _God_ ,” Phil continues, grinning, “you’re blushing! Am I embarrassing you, Daniel?”

 “Shut up,” Dan mumbles, and it _is_ embarrassing. Why is he still fluttering? Love is a stupid, stupid thing.

 Phil is definitely laughing now, and Dan is pretty sure he hears a faint “I love you” in it too.

 “Stop making fun of me, Phil. You’re my least favourite person.”

 He’s a fucking liar, because his arms are still around Phil’s neck, and he still wants to kiss his idiotic laughing face, and he’s the nice one in this relationship damn it. Phil hums, his right hand tugging Dan’s hair and _oh_. So that’s how he wants to play.

 “Am I really? You hate me, Dan, is that it?”

 Phil is _evil_ . He’s kissing Dan’s neck, and it’s so unfair. He doesn’t hate him. Not even one bit. But it’s fun, this little thing Phil’s started. So Dan plays along and sighs heavily, like he’s bored. He feels Phil smiling into his neck before he bites into it, and the gasp that escapes Dan’s lips is definitely not an annoyed one. _Fuck_.

 “You have the most kissable face in the world,” Phil says, the bastard.

 “You’re the worst looking person in the world,” he counters, and Phil snickers, tugs harder on Dan’s hair, and manages to kiss the hell out of him. Dan loses his balance, falls back on the couch, and that was probably Phil’s plan all along because he’s got him pinned down in seconds. When it comes to making out and having sex, Phil is the most coordinate person. Go figure.

 “So what now, Dan? Because I’m not sure I can carry on like this. You say some hurtful things.”

 Dan laughs, and Phil breaks down as well. They’re so stupid.

 “We’re so stupid,” Phil echoes, bringing them back to their original position, Dan in Phil’s lap with his arms around his neck.

 “That’s not true, you know,” Dan says, and Phil tilts his head. “You’re not my least favourite person in the world. You’re still my best friend, and the one person I want to spend my time with.”

 Phil nods like he agrees, and he probably does. They never get sick of each other, it’s truly a miracle.

 “Ready to spend 2018 with me?” he asks again, and Dan smiles at him. A soft, secret smile.

 “Yeah. And then the next. And the next after that. And so on.”

 Phil grins. “Sounds like you want to spend the rest of your life with me.”

 Dan kisses his nose. “What if I do?”

 

They stay like that for a while, not saying anything but knowing what’s to come this year. It’s the most exciting time yet, and Dan does pinch himself, Phil looking incredulous as he does so.

 “Did you just pinch yourself?”

 Dan frowns. “No, you freak. Why would I do that?”

 “Umm, looks like someone might believe in fate after all! It’s okay Dan, I won’t tell.”

 “You spork.”

 They suddenly hear fireworks going off in the streets, and Phil fumbles to get his phone.

 “We missed the countdown!”

 Dan checks as well and yep, they totally missed it. “Happy New Year?”

 They both break into laughter again, kissing in celebration and because they’re not quite down their little cloud just yet.

 “I can’t believe we missed it!” Phil chuckles, like he’s disappointed somehow.

 “I know, and I was planning on you fucking me into the new year. What a let down.”

 Dan doesn’t miss the colour rising in Phil’s cheeks and he revels in having that effect on him still.

 “We could compromise?” Phil stutters a little, it’s adorable. “I could fuck you into the next hour?”

 Dan pretends to think about it. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”


End file.
